Otakuland
by ShizukaRakugaki44
Summary: Anna-May Otaku loves anime and manga, but her mother disapproves and she has no friends. Then one day, she is spirited away to Otakuland, a place where all the anime and manga characters exist, and is thrust into a tournament along with seven other otakus to determine who will be the next Otaku King, who has the power to cancel one manga in the real world.
1. Chapter 1: Down the Manga Bin

**Hi guys! Shizuka Rakugaki here with a brand new series! Because I had so much fun parodying **_**Sailor Moon**_** and **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_** in my fanfic **_**Soldier Candy**_**, I thought it would be fun to parody manga and anime in general, so…enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Down the Manga Bin

"Anna-May!" a loud female voice cried out.

_Crap! It's my mother_, I thought, looking around for her.

On most days, I usually managed to buy the stuff I wanted before she knew I was here, but today I was having a dilemma. I couldn't decide whether I wanted the latest volume of _Naruto_ or this new manga I never heard of called _Alice in the Country of Hearts_, and I only had enough money to buy one of them. After glancing once more at both, my eyes wandered to the front of the manga-store, where I saw my mother walk inside. She viewed the store with disgust, but I managed to look away before her eyes fell on me. There weren't too many places to hide, since the store was basically one room with three book-shelves and four metal bins full of anime posters, dolls, and other merchandise-related items.

When I looked back, my mother was making her way to the cash register, receiving a lot of stares from the other customers. She wasn't pretty, per say, but the make-up did make her look younger. I wanted to put the manga down and get out of the store, but my hands refused to let them go. My mom didn't take me out to the mall very often, so this was the only opportunity I had to obtain the things I loved most.

Hoping that she would go away, I quietly made my way along the bookshelf so she wouldn't see me from the cash register. However, I was so focused on what lay ahead of me that I didn't look down in time to see that I was walking towards one of the metal bins. My feet knocked against it with a _clang_, causing a few nearby customers to look at me. In fear of my mom hearing it, I quickly ducked down behind it, keeping out of view. While those behind me gave me odd looks, I heard footsteps coming toward me.

_Shoot! She probably heard that_, I thought, holding the unbought manga close to my chest. _I wish I was somewhere other than here!_

Then suddenly, the strangest thing happened. The metal bin I was hiding behind started to form a hole on the side that faced me, and the bargain-priced manga behind it vanished completely. I was too shocked to say anything as I looked up and saw my mother's tall figure looming over me.

"Anna-May, what are you doing here?" my mom asked, frowning.

Instead of answering her, I instinctively leaped into the dark hole before me, still holding the manga against my chest. But I immediately regretted my decision as I fell into nothing. The air inside rushed past me, forcing my eyes to close as I waited to hear the inevitable sound of my bones being crushed at the bottom of this very deep cataclysm that I somehow found myself falling into.

However, that sound never came. Instead, I heard a sly voice whispering in my ear, "Anna-May Otaku. Wake up."

Upon hearing my name, I woke up with a jolt. To my surprise, I was sitting in a chair in some abandoned classroom, while opposite of me stood a skinny man with yellow eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a pink suit that reminded me of the Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. He grinned at me, revealing a large row of teeth, and it was then that I recognized him.

"Masakaki, from _[C]: The Money of Soul and Possibility_?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what I am called in your world," he replied, and lay himself flat on the desk in front of him, with his head propped between his hands. "Now I suppose you're wondering where you are, and how you got here."

"That's a really good cosplay!" I blurted, not believing my eyes. "Did you pre-order the costume, or did you make it yourself?"

The man who called himself Masakaki chuckled, and with his head still propped between his hands, he levitated his body towards me till our noses almost touched. "If you think I'm one of those 'imitators' that you call 'cosplayers', you're wrong. I am the _real_ thing."

As if to demonstrate, he suddenly vanished, and reappeared right behind me. Still not believing him, I replied, "You're just using holographic projections. That doesn't prove anything!"

But the man who called himself Masakaki didn't frown. In fact, his grin grew wider. "Then how do you explain how I know your name?"

"You looked through my purse while I was still passed out. I know my Student ID is in there," I said firmly.

"True, I could have done that, but what about that hole you fell through not too long ago?"

"I was drugged, and so my mind was imagining things."

"That might be possible, and yet there is one thing that doesn't add up." The man called Masakaki then disappeared again, reappearing this time next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Who would want to kidnap you? Your mother works as a secretary for a mediocre fashion magazine, and your father hasn't been in your life since you were five years old. The school you attend is average. You're not popular among your peers, nor notorious, and the only thing you have that makes your life worthwhile is manga and anime."

Naturally, I was outraged by this man, who was spouting off things about my life like they were amusing bits of gossip, and the fact that he knew so much about me even though we were strangers. I jumped out of the chair, pushing him aside, and looked for the nearest exit. While most of the walls where covered by stacked-up desks and chairs, there was one door that stood visible, but before I could run towards it, the man who called himself Masakaki appeared there first, blocking my way.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny!" I said, trying to get past the man, but no matter where I turned, he was always in front of me. "Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? And what are you trying to accomplish by dressing up as Masakaki?"

"Before I answer your other questions, let me ask you this: if I was merely using holographic projectors, then you would've felt nothing when my arm touched your shoulder, so how am I able to disappear and reappear wherever I please?"

I remembered the weight of his arm quite distinctly, but I quickly dismissed it. "But you can't be the real Masakaki! He's not even real!"

"That is true in your world, but in this one, I am."

"You make it sound like we're in another dimension or something."

The man who called himself Masakaki smiled, and then snapped his fingers.

The classroom dissolved, and we then found ourselves floating over an immense landscape of valleys, forests, and lakes with distinctly enclosed structures scattered about. There were no roads connecting them, but there was a pristine palace that lay relatively at the center of the surrounding structures. Then far off in the distance, I could see a small cottage at the foot of white-capped mountains while a dark swirling hole occupied the sky above it.

_I know this is going to sound cliché, but I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore_, I thought to myself.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: House of Beginnings

Chapter 2: The House of Beginnings

"Welcome to Otakuland," the man who called himself Masakaki said in a formal tone. "Here, every character that has ever been created from anime and manga exists. We thrive on the belief of all our fans and we die when no one loves our particular works anymore. Other than that, we go about our daily lives as normal within the Areas the Otaku King set up long ago."

"What do you mean by 'Areas'?"

"You see the enclosed spaces or structures scattered across the land?"

I nodded.

"Those are the Areas. It's where certain characters live based on the genre of the work they're featured in. For instance…"

The man, who I now believed really was Masakaki, pointed out several places for me: namely a large double-glass dome, a circle of trees, a towering city, and a dark castle. "All the science-fiction characters are placed in the Space Dome, the Fairy Grove is for fantasy characters, Yakuza City is where all the detective fiction characters live, and that's Vampire Castle, where all the supernatural characters are located."

"So if each character is assigned to a particular Area based on the genre of their work, then what does that castle represent?" I pointed down toward the pristine castle.

"That is where the Otaku King lives," Masakaki replied. "He's the one who makes sure that all the characters are provided for, and prevents us from going to war with one another. However, the title is a temporary one, so we must find a candidate who is worthy to replace him, and that is where you come in."

"Me? You want me to become the next Otaku King?" I looked at Masakaki in disbelief, but his facial expression was serious. "I don't know how to run a kingdom! I'm just an otaku!"

"And that is why you and the others were chosen."

"There are others who were brought here too? Why?"

"For as long as we can remember, the Otaku King has always been someone from your world who loved our work with a great deal of passion, and a strong inner belief in us. But several years ago, there was one ruler who abused his power to fulfill his own desires, which caused us dissatisfaction, which eventually led to a violent rebellion. So the characters who oversee their particular Areas, also known as Supervisors, sat down and created a strict system for selecting the next Otaku King. They decreed that 'When the fanatic passion has fallen into its autumn stage, eight lights will fall from the sky, and collide with each other till one shines brightest'."

"What does that mean? You're not answering my question, Masakaki!"

"So you acknowledge that I am really him?"

When I nodded with slight irritation, Masakaki snapped his fingers again, and we were back in the classroom again. Then he picked up a stick of chalk placed underneath the blackboard behind the desk, and drew several figures accompanied by labels, explaining them to me as he wrote. I listened very carefully to his words, though I was still having a hard time adjusting to my current situation.

"So to put it simply," he said after drawing everything. "You and seven other otakus were brought here through the dark hole that floats above this House of Beginnings. Here, each of you is equipped with a Merchandise Object, or MO for short, to be used in combat against another otaku. The fights will take place in each of the eight Areas, and you must win each one in order to enter the Otaku Palace in order to battle the Otaku King for the crown."

"But what if I don't want to participate?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Then you will be stuck here and someone else will come along to replace you as the eighth candidate."

"How do you know there are seven others like me in this world? Why aren't they here?"

"We summon the candidates one a time so that they don't see each other's Merchandise Objects before the official fights. After I give them a brief description of the situation, they receive their Merchandise Object, and are sent off to the Areas. That is why no one else is here."

"Is there some way I can return to Earth without having to bring someone else to this world?"

"It is said that whoever becomes Otaku King will be granted not only control over all of Otakuland, but also gain certain powers, including the ability to cancel one manga in the real world."

"Okay," I said, slightly interested. "What other powers does the Otaku King possess?"

"That is for the winner of the tournament to figure out. My task is to simply send you on your way to the Areas. Even I do not know the extent of the Otaku King's power."

Feeling distraught, I sighed in my chair, and watched as the sun, or what looked like a sun, set lower over the mountains.

After several minutes of silence, Masakaki asked, "Are you anxious to return because you have loved ones that will miss you?"

"I know my mom will miss me, but I won't," I replied quietly.

"Then what have you got to lose by participating in this tournament? You will not only meet others like yourself, but also your favorite characters."

_He does have a good point_, I thought, but I hid my desire with a shrug. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then it's a deal!" Masakaki said giddily.

Then before I could dodge him, he thrust out a wooden stamp from inside his coat-jacket, and placed it on my right hand. I immediately pulled it away, but the ink had already settled. Now the upper part of that hand was dominated by the initials 'OKC'.

"Now that you have been made an official Otaku King Candidate (that's what the 'OKC' stands for), I want you to imagine something you have at home that is very precious to you." When I didn't respond, he said. "It can be anime or manga-related."

"I didn't say I wanted to participate in this tournament," I said, trying to rub the stamp off.

"But now that you bear the Seal of Approval, you have to participate. Try as you may to get rid of it, the stamp will stay on your hand. The only time it'll wear off is when the winner has been decided."

"You tricked me," I realized, glaring at Masakaki.

"It's what I do best," he said, smiling back. "So if you want to get going before it gets dark, close your eyes and picture an object that means a great deal to you at home."

Reluctantly, I did as he said. I initially imagined my room, a bare space with a plain bed, a plain desk with a laptop, two dressers, and a white closet. In my mind, I opened the closet, and beheld my manga collection, anime collection, and a stuffed Kakashi doll hanging from the inside door handle. I focused a long time on the Kakashi doll, which I had won during a contest at an anime convention. It always cheered me up when I saw it, and I used to snuggle with it when I went to sleep, before my mom found out about my addiction. Thinking of my mom made me open my eyes, and the Kakashi doll was there, sitting on the desk with its face turned down.

I picked up out of disbelief. It had the same bent hair, the same worn-out kunai with bits of dried super-glue sticking out, and was tied by a yellow string that had become worn with the years. But the little reunion was shortened by Masakaki, who appeared in front of me carrying a plain green backpack in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"Seeing that you have summoned your Merchandise Object, my task is done. Here is a backpack which contains camping provisions and a bottle in case you get thirsty. I have also included a map that will tell you how to get to the Areas, and I will see you at the Otaku Palace, assuming you get that far."

The classroom faded away once more, and I was standing outside the cottage with the backpack and water bottle at my feet, while still holding the Kakashi doll. I tried to go back inside, but the door was locked, the windows were shuttered, and there was no sign of Masakaki. Knowing he meant what he said, I went to the backpack, and pulled out the map he mentioned. Written on lined notebook paper, it outlined the Areas in red circles, but there were no labeled landmarks. However, there was a general path that wound itself between the areas in a spiral-like direction towards the Otaku Palace, which lay at the center of the map.

"Great," I muttered to myself. "I'm stuck in an unknown world, and this lousy map doesn't help much!"

"This one can help you."

I jumped when I heard a male voice in front of me. It wasn't Masakaki's voice, but someone else. Then to my surprise, a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail with an x-shaped scar appeared out of the darkening forest as the light faded, and knelt before me.

"This one is known in your world as Rurouni Kenshin," the man said, keeping his eyes down. "The Area where this one lives is not too far from here, and seeing that you are one of the eight Otaku King Candidates, this one would honorably serve as your escort."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Samurai Village Part 1

**I apologize for the delay, but here's the third chapter in this epic tale! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Samurai Village Part 1

After the Otakuland sun set over what appeared to be the western horizon, me and Rurouni Kenshin continued through the woods but he had his katana drawn. As I glanced nervously around, I heard all kinds of animal noises but I couldn't recognize any of them. Then suddenly, there came a faint "_Zubat!_" and a Zubat swooped over my head. Luckily I ducked, but there were two more that followed, but Rurouni Kenshin didn't even lift his katana to swat at them.

"Why aren't you doing something about these Zubats?" I asked irritated.

"If you ignore them, they will not bother you," he said, even as one managed to knock him in the head.

While I was a bit dubious, I tried to follow his example, and eventually the Zubats left me, but were instead replaced by howling sounds from some Mightyenas nearby, and soon a whole pack of them appeared to our right.

"Run!" Rurouni Kenshin said, and that's what we did.

The Mightyenas followed close behind, but we managed to still stay ahead of them. They followed us past several twists and turns along the path until we came to a waterfall at the end. I glanced back, and the Mightyenas were running toward us. Then I looked down the waterfall, which fell a pretty long way into a large pool below.

"We don't have much time," Rurouni Kenshin said. "You must jump, now!"

Then with that, he pushed me over the edge. I initially screamed, but didn't do so for long since this was the second time I fell down a long ways, and my throat was still sore from the first time. When I hit the pond's surface, there was the sharp pain that came with the _splash_ followed by utter coldness as I attempted to keep afloat, but ultimately ditched my backpack to make that happen. Then when I looked up at the waterfall, I saw a rocky path that ran next to it all the way down to the bottom. Meanwhile, Rurouni Kenshin was swinging his katana at the Mightyenas, telling them to get back, and then he ran down the path, which I realized I could've taken instead of falling off the waterfall, and disappeared behind the waterfall. Curious, I swam up to the waterfall, still holding onto the Kakashi doll, and went behind it. There, I found a small cave in the rock-face, and found Rurouni Kenshin waiting there.

"This one apologizes for not telling you about the path," he said, and helped me up out of the water.

"Apology accepted," I said, and began to shiver in the cool air. "And thanks."

He smiled in response, and led me into the cave, which in turn led to an underground maze that was scarcely lit except for a few torches. I stayed close behind Rurouni Kenshin so I wouldn't get lost, and he in turn paced slow enough for me to follow. After several winding turns, we eventually came to a slow-running underground stream where a wooden boat was waiting, tied to a stalactite. Obediently, I got in while Rurouni Kenshin cast us off and sat in the back to steer the boat as it ran through several branches off the main stream, until we came to an opening that led into a lake and on the other side stood a looming Japanese-style fortress with several paper lanterns lit around the base.

"That is the Samurai Village Area, where this one and other characters of historical fiction manga and anime thrive," Rurouni Kenshin said proudly as he rowed us toward that fortress.

When we got to the other side, Rurouni Kenshin talked to the guards standing at the entrance to the fortress, and they let us in without a pause. Inside, the alleys were crowded with street vendors, performers, and even a sword-fight here and there. Some of the characters I recognized, while others were shrouded in darkness. Eventually, Rurouni Kenshin took me to a large palace with emerald roof-tiles and gold lion statues at the top of the stairs.

"This is where the Otaku King Candidates will rest for the night, and then they will begin their first Area match tomorrow morning," Rurouni Kenshin explained as we walked up the steps.

"But how will I know who the candidates are?" I asked, though I still regretted taking up Masakaki's offer.

"Like you, they are dressed distinctly, and speak of us with admiration."

I didn't fully understand what he meant, but soon we were confronted by a girl about my age with medium brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She also wore a green and orange kimono with a matching orange bow tied at the back of her head. After looking at me briefly, the girl looked up at Rurouni Kenshin.

"Is this the eighth Otaku King Candidate?" she asked.

Rurouni Kenshin nodded, and then he turned to me and said, "This one's task of escorting you here is complete. I shall now leave you in the care of Miss Loli Tsundere."

He then bowed to me, then to the girl, and left down the stairs. The girl, whom I presumed to be Loli Tsundere, watched Rurouni Kenshin leave with sad eyes, but when she saw me watching her, she scuffed, and walked back into the palace. Naturally, I followed close behind until she abruptly stopped in the main room, which was packed with people who sat in a circle around a long table where six teenagers wearing different but relatively modern clothes sat. I immediately guessed they were the other candidates, and so I quickly hid my Kakashi Doll behind my back before their eyes gazed up from the mounds of delicious food at me.

"About time you showed up," said an irritated-looking boy with black hair covering half his face. "We were _starting_ to get worried!"

"Shou, don't be rude!" responded a girl with curly brown hair and large-framed glasses. "She just got here!"

"And she's wet," noted a boy whose face reminded me of a pig, and his eyes peered up from my chest down. Then he pouted, "Can't see anything."

"That wasn't the appropriate thing to say, fat-a**!" shouted a guy with a close-shaven head who knocked the large boy down with one blow.

"You're all going to die!" cried a little girl with black pig-tails and an adorable smile.

Loli Tsundere sighed, and pushed me up the next flight of stairs that led to the sleeping quarters. There, we were greeted by the palace's owner, who I recognized as China from the _Spirit of Wonder_ OVAs, who bowed respectfully as Loli continued to drag me down the hall until we stopped in front of a large Japanese-style apartment with my name on it.

"So you're Anna-May Otaku," Loli Tsundere recited, and then she scuffed. "What a stupid name!"

"Yours is just as stupid," I retorted. "I mean, who names their kid Loli Tsundere?"

"My parents were both really into manga and anime before I was born, then they decided to forbid me from getting into it for some reason," she said, folding her arms. "But that's not important. I brought you here so you could change into clean clothes and join the rest of us."

"You mean the candidates downstairs?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Then Loli Tsundere left muttering loudly, "Moron."

I was about to make a comeback, but decided against it when I noticed some of the other guests staring at me, and so I went into the apartment, closing the door behind me.

To be continued…


End file.
